


Guarantee

by Sabrina016



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina016/pseuds/Sabrina016
Summary: Working on some alone time.lots of spelling mistakes





	

When Alec was done fussing over the collar of his shirt, Magnus lowered his head until their foreheads touched and he brushed his nose against Alec's. 

“Quit it” Alec muttered despite the smile Magnus could feel on his lips.

Alec has been working overtime on discovering what valentine wanted to do with the soul sword and the moral cup. He and Isabella have been going after Valentine’s men relentless recently, trying to get one of them to speak but they haven’t had much luck, each of them preferring death over crossing Valentine but Alec and his sister didn’t know how to quit. Jace not being able to help since Aldertree kicked him out of the institute limited their group. But Clary and Jace have been whispering together, working on something together. 

Alec hasn't had much time but he always dropped by to take Magnus out, always stealing a kiss before leaving. 

But tonight Alec was barely on his feet, but he still came over to see Magnus for the date they had planned. 

“OK” Magnus said pulling him closer “No more nuzzling” Alec gave a struggle not willing to be manhandled but it was obvious in the way he let Magnus pull him closer now that he has been missing the contact as much as Magnus while they have been chasing after Valentine. Magnus closed his eyes, the feeling of relief almost unmistakable as he soaked in Alec's touch, scent and the warmth of his body. He smiled as he slid his arms around Alec's waist.to Magnus surprise, Alec’s arms tightened around him, he turned his face into Magnus’s neck and hugged him close, his fingers pulling at the fabric of Magnus’s t-shirt as he did so. Magnus felt the beginning of butterflies fluttering inside him. “Glad you missed me Alexander” he murmured, his lips against Alec cheek.

Alec muttered something that sounded like a deny as he extricated himself and he reached to grasp Magnus's chin and stole a short, solid kiss before letting him go.  

“Good night” he said like every other night, turning to leave. 

“Stay” Magnus heard himself say, he didn’t know when he decided he wanted Alec to stay but he hated having to say goodnight, Alec hasn't asked for more and Magnus hasn’t pushed. Leaving it up to Alec to decided how fast they should go. But he had a sudden urge to see Alec in his bed, to be able to kiss him and touch him all night long if he wanted to.

“Just to sleep, you look dead on your feet”. Alec turns towards him and  looks towards the room where Jace has been sleeping. He seems to be calculating somethings so Magnus waited patiently but he pulled him close again and kissed him. 

Magnus pulse picked up immediately, just like it always did when Alec was kissing him passionately, he wrapped his arm around Alec, equally comforted and aroused by having him so close. Alec gave a low groan as they pressed against each other “Been missing this” he said in harsh whisper. Magnus nodded before covering Alec mouth again, his  tongue pushed in to taste him. 

Alec hands dropped to grip Magnus’s ass and lift him until he stood on the tips of his toes, his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck to meet his height and kiss him possessively. Alec was addicted to Magnus’s kisses. They were much like Magnus himself; unrestrained and spontaneous, warm and gentle at times but with just enough bite to set them on fire.

One kiss from Magnus never failed to make Alec want more and tonight he wanted more. Shifting his weight, Alec moved Magnus backwards until his back hit the wall under his stairs. He pressed his groin against Magnus and despite being exhausted. He was hard. He wanted to touch Magnus so badly he was shaking, his hand slid down Magnus body to find skin under all the layers. 

“Alec” Magnus said his voice rough, his eyes closed.  Then the door opened, bring them out of their lust. Alec took a step back, allowing Magnus to calm down. His eyes were still closed when Jace came around the corner. 

“Hey I’m I interrupting?” he asked seeming unsure, his eyes never leaving the floor as if he was worried he would find them naked. Magnus eyes were still closed so Alec walked towards his brother. “Actually, I was just leaving, can I get a minute alone” Jace nodded and walked straight into his room. 

“Magnus, about what you asked?” he said as he turned “I would like nothing more than to stay but with Jace off field work, Aldertree is bring in a Shadowhunter from Idris, he wants me to train with in the morning, he is waiting for me rebel after what he did to Jace so i need to be there tomorrow to show face” Magnus nodded but Alec can see how disappointed he actually was. Alec sighed, reached up to curl his hand over Magnus’s nape, Alec band down and kissed him gently for a mere second. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can continue where we left off” he said pressing his forehead against Magnus.

“Alec” Magnus voice was quiet and Alec knew what he was going to say “Magnus I want too, I uh want to feel you, touch you” he said his voice stuttering a little. Expressing what he wanted was always hard for Alec to say out loud. 

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

Alec left with the promise of tomorrow. 

 

 

**March 11th 21:30**

**From:** Alexander 

**To:** Magnus

_ On a demon hunt. Raincheck? _

 

**March 11th 21:40**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ Of course Alexander .Be careful.  _

  
  


**March 12th 10:30am**

**From:** Alexander 

**To:** Magnus

_ I always am. Good morning. _

_ How’s your schedule looking for today? _

 

**March 12th 10:33**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ Good morning, it’s not looking good. Demon attack left  _

_ my warlocks injured.  _

_ Are they the ones you were hunting last night.  _

 

**March 12th 10.40**

**From:** Alexander 

**To:** Magnus

_ About 5 of them. Most of the warlocks were doing well and some of them were healing. Any dead? _

 

**March 12th 10:45 am**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ None so far but I have a busy day ahead of me. _

_ Raincheck.  _

 

**March 12th 10.50**

**From:** Alexander 

**To:** Magnus

_ Always.  _

 

**March 13th 11.30 am**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ How’s the new shadowhunter working out.  _

_ Is he as annoying as Blondie? _

 

**March 13th 21.30 pm**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ Alexander? Are you alright?  _

 

**March 16th 9.00**

**From:** Magnus

**To:** Alexander

_ Your lovely sister has invited me to the institute to help  _

_ With the upraising demons and I haven't heard from you in awhile. _

_ You owe me a raincheck. _

 

Magnus portaled into Isabella’s lab, finding her wearing her lab coat and looking into microscope with a body on the table. “Aw Isabelle you shouldn’t have” he said referring to the dead body. 

“I didn’t, it was a gift from Alec actually” Magnus made a gesture with his head.  “And pray tell, did your dear brother tell you why the demon didn’t turn into ashes and return to the void?” Isabelle gave him a grin full of mischief  “That’s our Job”

“You shadowhunters, nothing is ever simple with you?”

“Isn’t-” the door opened and in walked in a young man, early twenties, cheeks engraved like a finely carved Michelangelo statue, nose broken maybe once but still perfectly  symmetrical, his lips, the top one was slightly fuller than the bottom. He had the kind of smile that ends in a cute little smirk at the corner and he was aiming it at Isabelle. 

“Go away, we are working” Isabelle clearly wasn’t interested in his smile or anything he had to say, Magnus raised his eyebrow. Isabelle was normally a friendly person. 

The man barely glance his way, aiming all his attention on Isabelle. She was about to cut open the body when he leaned forward putting his arm on both sides of the dead body. 

She put down her scalpel, turning towards the intruder in her lab. “You have exactly two minutes”

“Your brother said he was in a relationship with some warlock. How serious it is?” The question caught Magnus off balance, he took a step back. 

“I don’t believe that is your business or mine” she replied her voice cool, her eyes never drifting to Magnus. 

“If I ask him out on a date, will he go?” the man asked. 

“Listen Nixon, we are not friends. Even if i did like you which I don’t, Giving up information on my brother would be the last thing I do, now you're two minutes are up. Get out of my lap before I show you what my whip can do” The boy nodded and left. 

 

Isabelle faced him head on as soon as the man was gone. “The science can wait, you should go see Alec, he had a late night and he should still be asleep”

“My dear Isabelle. The longer we wait, the more body will decompose and we will end up losing evidence we could have used” He smiles sadly this is what he does. He helps shadowhunters save lives. 

“Magnus. Nixon arrived with one intention, to meet the gay shadowhunter who came out. When he actually saw Alec. Magnus you should have seen his face. Since he arrived he hasn’t left Alec’s side. training, hunting. I love my brother but he is not great at human observation” she moved from her side of the table to the place where magnus was standing, she took his hands lending him to the door. “Go and see my brother. I will dissect the body” she threw him out of the lab. 

Alec woke to the feeling of someone watching him, he grabbed the handle of the seraph knife under his bed and when the person came closer. He had the knife at the person’s throat. Magnus magic’s reacted to the threat and the knife flaw to the door.

“Magnus” Alec sleepy voice was confused but soon the confusion turned to a smile, he moved from the middle of the bed to the side, leaving enough space for Magnus to sit.

The moment Magnus sat down, Alec knew something was wrong… There was no eyes wondering, there was no Alexander and he seemed sad. 

“Magnus what happened?”

“Is nothing” Magnus hurried to say, putting on that false smile that Alec has learned to recognise.

Alec took his hand, moving into his space, preventing him from hiding. There was no more hiding allowed for either of them.

Magnus sighed slowly, closing his eye. Alec knew what he was getting ready to say something difficult for him. When he opened them there was resolution, but more sadness than Alec has ever seen on his face.

“I know, I am your first experience and it would be arrogant of me to think that i will be your only one, but i would like you to tell me” Magnus paused, looking to the side, breathing deeply. 

“What would you like me to tell you?” Alec asked hoping to get Magnus to talk. 

Magnus looked back at Alec, more determined “ I would like you to tell me if you want to pursuit other relationship” when Alec face was nothing but blank Magnus tried again.

“If you want to date or sleep with someone else, I would just like you to talk to me about it first”

“What?” Alec said completely loss to where this conversation was going, maybe he was still sleeping recovering from the demon bite or maybe this was one of those dreams everyone talks about. It feels real but it isn’t. 

“I would understand if you wanted to experience other” Alec was completely at loss for words but sometimes with Magnus he didn’t need words. He captured magnus by the neck and tugged down gently. Magnus allowed it warily, not certain what to expect. When Magnus was close enough. Alec kissed him hard and quick then he released him but Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec with a hint of relief but it wasn’t completely gone.

“Magnus, I don’t know what you are talking about. 60% of my brain is still sleeping but you're right, you’re my first” he said caressing his cheeks slowly “and i know i’m young and it may not be conventional, it might even seem crazy but Magnus there is not and there may never be anyone else for me” he said in a sure voice, full of affection. 

“You can not know that?” Magnus’s voice carried fear and also a little bit of hope. 

“Was it Camille or someone else?” It has taken a while but Alec figure it out, Magnus was telling him he has been through this before, he has already experienced what it felt like to be cheated on, left behind.

Magnus didn’t answer but Alec understood. “I can’t guarantee you the future Magnus but neither can you, all I can say is for now you are all I want and I don’t see that changing anytime soon”.

Magnus smiled a real smile since coming into his room. “So Nixon isn’t the reason you have been avoiding me” Alec shook his head. “Nixon?” Magnus nodded standing up as if  his question was already answered. “Rude of me to just barge in here, I will take my leave” he said walking to the door.

“A demon malted my phone” Magnus hands on the door paused and Alec got out his bed wearing a t-shirt and his boxes “and I haven’t had time to come see you but I have no interest Nixon” barely two feet from Magnus. He waited for him to turn around and face him but before he knew it. His mouth was taken. Taken was the only way to explain it. Magnus wasn’t gentle and neither were the hands at Alec’s waist. The month on his was ravenous and the tongue that dipped between his lips tasted like a starving man. Bringing his hands up to Magnus face, Alec caressed his cheek and chased the agile tongue back into Magnus’s mouth. He gathered Magnus in as close as he could until their hips met and the proof of Magnus arousal was pressed up as his own.

Magnus pulled his head back and pushed his body against the hard one in front of him.

“Too much clothes” Alec rasped as he started to unbutton Magnus's vest.

Magnus took Alec’s full bottom lip between his teeth and pulled at it gently before swiping his tongue over it. A hoarse sound came from Alec’s throat as his t-shirt dropped to the floor.

"I don't want anyone else Magnus, I want only you"

Alec loosened the tie, removing it and throwing it on the floor with his t-shirt, he finally parted the vest and he unfastened the top two buttons of Magnus shirt. Before he got any further Magnus, Magnus lowered his head and pressed warm lips to Alec’s nipple. Alec dropped his hands, and let out a shaky sigh. 

"Say it again "Sharp teeth nipped over his chest, and then Magnus’s tongue flicked out across the pointy nub. When Alec clutched the back of Magnus head. Magnus bit down. 

“oh..Magnus, I want only you”

Magnus mouth curved against his heated flash before he moved across to the crease of Alec’s arm where he nuzzled in and continued to gently bite the skin and muscle of his bicep. Alec grunted in pleasure at each sharp bite until Magnus lifted his head, and that teasing mouth was back on his.

Alec braced himself as Magnus hands moved to his waist and then slid around to pull him into full-body contact.

“Alec” Magnus said and Alec knew this would be where he pulled away but Alec tipped Magnus head back, exposing his neck and started to suck on his Adam's apple, a rumble left Magnus throat.  Alec lifted his head. “Do that again”

Magnus felt the lips against his throat and he groaned for Alec. Alec's most visible rune prominently splayed across his neck in bold stroke deflect, Magnus has always wanted to lick him there so he did.his tongue following the side of Alec’s neck and he sank his strong teeth into Alec’s deflect rune. Magnus lifted his head and stared back at Alec. 

“I want you” he said voicing his desire. Alec raised his hands to Magnus’s shirt, and this time instead of bothering to unbutton it, he tore it apart. As the button popped free from the material, he yanked Magnus in by the edge of his shirt, so their bodies were back to touching. “So what are you waiting for” Alec asked. Magnus eyes changed from his normal brown to a blazing yellow and green cat eyes.


End file.
